My theory about
by Green-san
Summary: One piece is an amazing serie, and I got a bunch of theories about the current chapters which I want to share with others! WARNING! Pure Crack
1. Bartholomew Kuma

**I do not own One Piece!**

**OBS! Made on crack! (read; REALLY late dogwalks, to much candy and crazy friendship!) And contains spoilers fot hose who doesn't read the updates!**

**This, dear folks, is my theory about;**

**Subject:**Bartholomew Kuma and the Pacifista cyborgs.

**Source/Inspiration:** The last scene in chapter 561.

**Theory:**Alright. Vegapunk should have made made the Pacifistas impossible to defeate, at least in my opinion. He gave them powers which imitated powerful Akuma ni Mi abilities, such as Kizaru's laser. But that's not their ultimate attack! Remember, their archetype is _Kuma _the Tyrant. And Kuma means _bear_ in Japanese, right?

Good. Now, imagine this scenario; Kuma runs against you with _a lot _of shoujo effects, such as a flower field, sparkles and heart with rosy cheeks! His arms is open for a big, big hug and he smiles as little girl in love!  
Terrifying, isn't it!? Anyone would totally run away from that...

And, since the Pacifistas doesn't have Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ability, Vegapunk could ad another element to this attack! I.e. Kairoseki. If the cyborgs were made in this metal, even Akuma no Mi user would be unable to flee from this powerful attack; The Bear hug.

**One Piece is a hilarious serie, and I got a couple of more theories. 'Til then!**

**P.S. If you liked this, please check out my ZoroOC fiction; 'Monsters', set in a mafia scenario! D.S.**


	2. Boa Hancock

**I do not own One Piece!**

**OBS! Made on crack! And contains spoilers for those who haven't read the Amazon part!**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject:** The hair of anime Boa Hancock.

**Source/Inspiration:** The bath-scene in the anime and A-chan.

**Theory:** Do you read the One Piece manga? Have Boa Hancock being introduced yet? If she has, then you should know that she has really looong flowing black hair. She even sports it in the latest opening; Share the World!

But what is this theory about then? Well, it is about the fact it seems like in the anime, her hair grows and then gets cut only to grow out again! It was A-chan who gave me this theory, telling me (when I was complaining about the quality of the anime) that her hair maybe grows really fast and that she has to cut it every now and then. Like once in a day.

And why does she have to do that? Why does her hair grow so fast? Well, that's 'cause her hair would get all dirty when she "looked down at people so much that she looked up". And that people would step on it. Not funny to wash clay out of that amount of hair!

**Please review!**


	3. Enel

**I do not own One Piece!**

**OBS! Made on crack! And I believe everyone has read Skypea... Btw, does anyone even read this? *shrugs shoulders* Mäh!**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **Enel's earlobes

**Source/Inspiration: **Skypea arc and LBFJ!

**Theory:** HE MADE IT WITH PLASTIC SURGERY, THOUGHT IT WAS FASHION!! *Runs away to avoid God's Punishment*

**Please review!**


	4. Edward Newgate Whitebeard

**I do not own One Piece!**

**OBS! Made on crack! And might have some spoilers, I don't really know...**

**Warning! This VERY fucked up/strange/not for those who doesn't want to view Whitebeard in a whole knew light!!!**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **Whitebeard's reason for calling his nakama for 'sons'

**Source/Inspiration: **Recent chapters, A-chan and mine perversion, another Fic here called 'Casting' made by lunaruy-san (which BTW is hilarious XD)

**Theory: **Alright, everyone knows that Whitebeard calls his men for sons, even his allies when they *bip* him with a *bip*. And everyone knows that he isn't the only giant human in the OP-universe.

But what makes Whitebeard original in the gallery of large men and women, is the fact that he is WELL-PROPORTIONED. His arms and legs, body and head all goes in the same scale as for example Smoker, or any other normal proportioned male in One Piece. Not like Gecko Moria or Bartholomew Kuma (phw, Kuma....) who has tiny-winy legs.

*cough* Anyway, he has a normal built even if he is HUGE, he calls his nakama sons and is surrounded with beautiful women. And all of them is about one sixth of his size. Conclusion; Whitebeard calls his men for sons since he can't have a child of his own flesh and blood. Why, you ask? Easy, since he is well-proportioned and HUGE. And women is ONE SIXTH OF HIS SIZE! Now do the math... *shudders*

**Please review!**


	5. Kaku

**I do not own One Piece!**

**OBS! You can only proceed if you have read the Water 7 Arc!!!**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **Kaku's square nose

**Source/Inspiration: **Internet, Water 7, Enies Lobby Arc & CP9's Personal Report

**Theory: **Some weeks ago, me and A-chan were looking up a strange thing we'd heard about from japan; square melons. Seriously, it's a angular melon!! Apparently they make these by putting the baby melon in a square box, where it has to grow and therefore obtain it's square form. They even make pyramid- and heartshaped ones.

And then some days ago, we were doing a RPG with some CP9-agents, including Kaku. We cracked some jokes about his nose, and then we suddenly remebered those melons.

Suppose that CP were doing some strange experiments and those included square boxes. Then think about Kaku's nose. Poor little Kaku, having to live through his life as an infant with a box around his nose!

**Please review!**


	6. Marshall D Teach Blackbeard

**I do not own One Piece!**

**OBS! If you are not aware of what has happened to Ace, do not proceed!!**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **Blackbeards Akuma no Mi

**Source/Inspiration: **His fight with Ace and speak to said man... + A-chan X3

**Theory: **Well, how to start? As often, me and A-chan were talking about everything and nothing, mostly OP before we got our asses down to the RPG. But before that we laughed them off (our asses that is) as we for some reason realised the true reason for Marshall D. Teach wanting the Yami Yami no Mi!

To cite One piece Wiki; The user can use this ability to _irresistibly_ draw the opponent to them.

Irresistibly_, _that's the key word. Anyone here who thinks Blackbeard is hot? If you do, I do not judge you now, I'm just saying that you have a little bit different taste than others, okay? Anyway, Teach states himself that the biggest strength and weakness of this fruit is that it draws everything to it, with other words, makes the user irresistible. So he simply wanted this fruit so that he could get *cough*laid*cough* attention. He didn't dare try out plastic surgery after what happened to Enel...

**Please review!**


	7. Kaku 2

**I do not own One Piece!**

**This is about Kaku once again, if you do not know who it is please do not proceed.**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **Kaku's eyes

**Source/Inspiration: **The whole Water 7 arc, Enies Lobby arc and CP9 Personal Report

**Theory: **Yes, I got another one for Kaku! And guess what it is about this time? Three guesses and the first two doesn't count.

It's about his eyes. Or more like, about that one thing you NEVER see him without, at any time whatsoever. I'm talking about his cap. The one which is black when he works for the Government in CP9, and white when he is a civilian. And that includes when he works undercover. So why does he wear that cap?

The explanation is easy, he wears it to hide away his eyes and eyelashes which he is somewhat ashamed of. The shadow from the cap hides at leaste the lashes and deforms the eyes so that you can not see that they are in truth circular, just like Usopp's. But you can't say that he uses it to differ from said sniper, since Usopp wasn't known to the WG at that time.

**Please review!  
(And check out my more serious stories as well ^o^')**


	8. Sanji & Donquixote Doflamingo

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Don't think there are much spoilers in here ^~^**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **Sanji and Donquixote Doflamingo

**Source/Inspiration: **The times you see them in color and/or see their naked legs

**Theory: **What I now will tell is obvious. I will not be surprised if others of you have thought the same. First of, the facts;

1. They both are BLOND.  
2. Both of them have really visible HAIR on their LEGS, even if they are 1.  
3. Both comes from NORTH BLUE.  
4. We know NOTHING about Sanji's past before coming to that boat where he was a cook-apprentice.  
5. Both are PERVERT. (At least Doflamingo looks so on that colorspread...)

So, if anyone here doesn't know where I'm going, then you are... Going to get to know that now!

They gotta be related in some way!! I don't even need to say anything more, just use your head. ^v^

**And please review!  
(+ check out my more serious stories, or can I only write crack like this?)**


	9. Sir Crocodile & Monkey D Dragon

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Warning!! This chapter is just... Crack, yeah, it's my crackiest chapter so far!! XDD**

**This, people, is my theory about;**

**Subject: **The animal themes of Monkey D. Dragon and Sir Crocodile

**Source/Inspiration: **... Well, me and A-chan for some reason fooled around at Wiki... There are apparently some kind of animal which has seven different kinds of sexes! Amazing, huh? Wait, that's not what I should be talking about!! Anyway, we ended up reading about what females/males/kids of different animals is called.

**Theory: **So, are you one of those who think Dragon's theme are a dragon, as a big lizard? Then I believe you are wrong. You see, dragon can also be the name of a male _mallard_. And he has a green cape, it's perfect!

... Now we move on to Crocodile!! _'

And this is about how fitting his theme are, or an explanation why he acts as he do. It's simple, a male crocodile are called a _bully_! He isn't the nicest of characters, you know.

**... I do not expect you to review this crap! XDD**

**And I promise that the rest I write is not this bad, this was HUGE exception!!!**


	10. Portgas D Ace

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Warning!! Don't know who Ace is? Then get the hell out of here!**

**This, people, is my X (Tenth!) theory about;**

**Subject:** The source of Ace's narcolepsy!

**Source/Inspiration: **Everytime he falls asleep, Scrubs and an exhibition at Technichus.

**Theory: **Okay! Time for a "serious" theory! Or not...

Anyway. Narcolepsy is a disea which makes you fall asleep when you are put under a certain circumstance. This circumstance is not the same for every person who has narcolepsy, for some it's stress and others it's excitement. Even sexual feelings can for some cause them to fall asleep.

And now to the theory; I think that Ace's circumstance is... *drums* Food! Since, everytime he falls asleep he eats. Seriously, check it yourself if you do not believe me. Now, I want to play Unlimited Adventure... ;____;

**Review if you feel like it!**

**But it willsurely make me feel nyappy~ ^w^**


	11. Shandia

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Lalala~ You know the drill by now, don't know about who the Shandians are, get the *bip* out of here. Since this theory is about;**

**Subject:** The shock in chapter 249

**Source/Inspiration: **A SBS-question, don't know which =P

**Theory: **Just look at the face of Sanji, Usopp and Luffy when the Shandia warriors is jumping over them. Pure horror and shock. Later in that book, the almighty Oda-sensei answers a question about the male Shandians' wardrobe...

(Btw, I'm a bit of a perv.) And the answer we got on the question is the answer to why the Mugiwara-guys are so in shock. They simply got to see to much of the holy Shandian crown jewels.

**Pkay, I broke a promise... This was pure crack too! XD**

**Review if you feel like it!**


	12. Buggy the Clown

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Uh, limit's at Vivi's little revelation. Don't know, don't read. This is a theory about;**

**Subject:** Buggy the Clown.

**Source/Inspiration: **Colorspreads...

**Theory: **How too start... The latest one was pure crack, so I wanted to upload something more serious now ^^ So here you go!

Pkay, first of all, does everyone here know that the tufts on Buggy's hat is his hair? At least you know it now. And, that hair is blue. So is Vivi's, the princess of Alabasta. But, I won't claim that he is her father, since we already know who he is and I got a hard time imagining her mother being unfathful to him with a about 16 yearold boy with a clown nose.

So, where's the theory? Well, doesn't Cobra and Igaram say that Vivi looks just like her mother? And as Cobra got black hair, shouldn't that mean that her mother had _blue_ hair? So I say, Buggy is Vivi's uncle on her mother's side!

That's why Igaram was so afraid of her becoming a pirate.

**Review if you feel like it!**


	13. Coby

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Past Enies Lobby, so get away if you haven't read it! This is a theory about;**

**Subject:** Young men's growth.

**Source/Inspiration: **When Coby shows up, the CobyMeppo part and A-chan's and mine imagination.

**Theory: **Okay, as you all has seen (if you haven't, you didn't read the fat text) Coby has grown real much since the last time we saw him. During the CobyMeppo part, he still was that little kid we got to know at the start of One Piece. So, what was it that gave him that sudden spurt in lenght and muscles?

Well, doesn't maturing in an emotional way show up on the outside? And Oda sensei has actually shown a true pairing in OP, involving Coby... For isn't the morfing of two names, like ZoSan, LuNa and UsoKa, a way to show a pair? Then isn't CobyMeppo a pairing supported in a way of Oda himself!?

Simply put, Coby grew as he discovered love with Helmeppo and trained under Garp so that he could fulfill his dream of becoming a strong Marine. It's also the reason to why Luffy seemed so grown up during the Enies Lobby arc, he was dead serious in his heart and filled with a will to rescue Robin. I _do not_ ship that pairing, just points it out to give strenght to my statement. Which is purely crack XD

**Review if you feel like it!**


	14. The letter D

**[Spoilers on Ds]**

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Ehm, for once I'm going to do a request here... Even if the theory by no means is original in my eyes. This is a theory about;**

**Subject:** The letter D.

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and One Piece wikia.

**Theory: **Well... As I said, this is by no means original! But I'll say what I think of the letter D, which some mysterious persons in the OP universe carries. If I were to say what I think it stands for, I'd say 'Dreamer'. All of the carries are/were people who surely will seize their dreams, if not die in their pursuit of them.

I also think that they carry the fate of changing the world, even if they're not aware of it. Take Luffy for example, he has no intention whatsoever on turning the world upside down, but he does with his actions. His father on the other hand, Dragon, surely knows what he's doing when he revolutionaries against the World Government.

Saul didn't know what he did either when he rescued little Robin, a girl who would grow up with the ability to read the Lio Poneglyphs and end up on the future Pirate King's ship. And she's the cause of Luffy crashing Enies Lobby. Garp fights on the Marines side, kicking the sorry ass of pirates in the name of his justice.

So yeah, these theories are by no means original, but they are what I believe. Complains? I don't care XD

**Review if you feel like it!**

P.S. I think Krieg compensates for something! D.S.


	15. Preferences

**I do not own One Piece!**

**This has become too serious! So here's a totally random theory about;**

**Subject: **Mine and A-chan's preferences...

**Source/Inspiration: **Today, a really cold day here in Sweden and the day after a hard work out.

**Theory: **As I said, this has gotten too serious! So now, I'll write a totally crack-theory about why I like Zoro and A-chan likes Ace (may he rest in peace).

Ok, A-chan can't stand being cold it seems like, even if her room (or at least the floor close to the computer!) sometimes feels like it's in a freezer, so today (as she does quite some times) she stood over her transportable element while I stretched against the bed (my legs still hurts).

Then it hit me! Ace is hot, both literally and figuratively, so it's only logical that A-chan likes him. Zoro is a trainaholic and I love to stretch, so it's natural that I like him. Everything was so logical then, and it still is as I'm high on chocolate cake XD

But I promise that I'll do some PROPER OP THEORIES soon, as soon as they bite me and A-chan in the butt ^^

**Review if you feel like it!**

P.S. I think Mihawk and Hachi are compensating for something! D.S.


	16. UC Treasure Beneath the Waves

**I do not own One Piece Unlimited Cruise Part 1; Treasure Beneath the Waves!**

**Here's a theory about;**

**Subject: **The ships the makers of the Wii game _'One Piece Unlimited Cruise Part 1; Treasure Beneath the Waves' _sales.

**Source/Inspiration: **Those little vids in the game.

**Theory: **Alright, I've gotten the game now and me and A-chan has gotten quite a bit into it, now we need to stock food so that we can beat Aokiji... But that's not the theory I'm gonna take now!

No, this theory is about the fact that the makers of OPUCP1; TBtW seems to ship (cheer on the pairing/s) FRobin (Franky x Robin), ZoSan (Zoro x Sanji) & LuBroo (Luffy x Brook) with Gabri as their child. The last little _family_is just hilarious and springs from the fact that Gabri (a little demon thing which only exists in these games) are called Luffy's long lost son and Brook claims to be his mother. Alright, it's creepy too...

ZoSan; Since they for a while constantly says that they are like one. Minds, body, if they had continued on ti they would've gotten to soul and heart too.

FRobin; Well... Franky says that Nico Robin has made many people happy and saved many lives with those extra arms of hers. This results in a seemingly blushing archaeologist. Everyone except Luffy agrees with the cyborg. Hmm, it might as well be that they cheer on Robin with everyone. *shrugs*

**Review if you feel like it!**

P.S. A-chan and PrincessXD are the same person, jsut so you know... D.S.


	17. Family ties

**I do not own One Piece !**

**Here's a theory about;**

**Subject: **Family ties in One Piece.

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece in general.

**Theory: **So, the family ties in OP are QUITE complicated and shady, we never get to know everything and a s soona s we think we know something it is blown up in our faces. And we love it. But I still have a theory!

We'll start with Brook and Kuzan (Aokiji, one of the three Marine Admirals); both is tall, have black and curly hair plus is perverts. Remember Aokiji's comment on Nami's rack.

And then we have Usopp, with the same hair but no height and nowhere near that amount of pervertness. He could be related to the Square Sisters, Mozu and Kiwi, since they got the same kind of hair and noses. Probably on his mother's, Banchina, side.

My favourite mob- I mean... _Giraffe_ Kaku could also belong to that side of the family tree. But he's more like a distant cousin, he's nose is square. But that might mean that he's more realted to the sisters than to Usopp.

**That's it for today folks! ****Review if you feel like it!**


	18. Shanks & Buggy

**I do not own One Piece !**

**Here's a theory about;**

**Subject: **Shanks and Buggy as Japanese mythological beings.

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and wiki's list of Japanese Mythological beasts...

**Theory:** Look and behold! My crazy mind has actually DONE something! Or maybe not... Anyway. Anyone of you ever heard about a 'shojo'? It's a red haired and drinking loving sea spirit/monkey from Japan. Or the 'nukekubi', a vampire who's head detaches from it's neck and flies of to suck blood from victims? Doesn't those two remind you of some people we know?

And no, I don't mean that big, using-opera-as-a-weapon-Shojo-monkey-dude from the Jaya Arc. The 'shojo' is in OP much earlier than that!

In Shanks, that is. He got red hair, loves to drink and says that Lu was just like him when he was a kid. And the protagonist of One Piece is a monkey, so yeah. And Buggy is a nukekubi, just 'cause his head flies of, please shoot me for sprouting all this nonsense...

**Review if you feel like it, then I'll have over 50 of them on just this crazy shit... _**

**And for all of you who read 'For you I will' (which I think not many read, but anyway!), the last chapter is on the way!**


	19. Ace & Law

**I do not own One Piece !**

**Here's a theory about;**

**Subject: **Tattoes

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece, the manga

**Theory: **Sorry for the long abscence, I've been fooling around with A-chan or writing on 'These Familiar Streets' or having a writer's block 8D

But here I am with a new theory! And that is, Trafalgar Law and Portgas D. Ace went to the same tattoo-artist. Cue, Ace's tattoo on his left upper arm is spelled with ASCE with a X over the S while Law's knuckle-tattoos; D, E, T and H misses an A to be understandable. Maybe Ace's hunt for Blackbeard took him to the North Blue where he visited the studio and walked out with a misspelled tattoo?

**PS: I took too much credit last time, it was A-chan who found the the info and put it together with Shanks. But I did come up with that about Buggy!**


	20. Pandaman & Ivan Braginski

**I do not own One Piece nor Axis Powers Hetalia !**

**Warning! Is pretty... Fucked up. Here's a theory about;**

**Subject: **The panda-suit in Hetalia

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and Axis Powers Hetalia

**Theory: **Well, how many here has read Axis Powers Hetalia? Raise a hand if you have! ... Dang, I can't count it through the computer screen! *bangs head in wall* Oh well, I'll just have to explain it to you!

In Hetalia, a manga/anime about all the countries in the world portrayed as actual persons, _Russia _(Ivan) sometimes appears stalking _China_ (Yao) while wearing a panda-suit. It looks kinda creepy, since he looks like a stalker, which he is, sometimes. But, uh, in Hetalia, I've only seen one Panda and that is Yao's mini-panda... Which leaves us wondering, where the *pip* did Ivan get that huge suit?

The answer is kinda easy but also kinda creepy, he has simply killed and skinned Pandaman! He seems kinda tall and so, so Ivan would probably fit inside his skin. So that he can creep up on Yao... RUN YAO!

Now everyone, let's mourn Pandaman! And Bepo too, I've turned him into a pelt over at LJ 8D

**Review if you feel like it!**


	21. The fandom: Intro

**HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**... Just felt like shouting, the theories will be in the next chapters. But seriously, they are based on the latest chapter of One Piece!**

**Subject: **What will happen in the fandom now

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and its fangirls

**Message: **Ok, now I guess all of you have read the latest chapter of One Piece or don't give a shit about spoilers. This theory will be done a little bit defirently than the others, I'll write one on each of the Strawhats in each part so it'll be... Ten? If I include Sunny, which I'll do ^^

**Please look forward to it~**


	22. The fandom: Luffy

**Contains spoilers about recent One Piece!**

**Subject: **Luffy

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and its fangirls

**Theory: **Okay, I'll start out this serie about the Strawhats with their captain! As you guys know if you've read the latest chapter, so is all our dearest Luffy on the island Rusukaina with Rayleight to train on how to master the usage of Haki... Wrong! He is there so all the oyayicons who mourn Whitebeard will be able to pair up Lu with some old geezer! Expect some hot man-love and teaching on how to be a MAN! And how to swim.

He'll also probably meet quite a lot of OCs who'll pop up, either as inhabitants on the isle or washed up almost dead on the shore. They'll also beat up Rayleight with their awesome DF-abilities and/or pure coolness when he says that no women will be allowed on the isle. Boa Hancock will also visit and finally get it together with Lu as she comforts him after his loss of his brother, who might as well pop up too, completely fine and with no traces of being fisted to death.

And when he comes back after two years, he'll be all grown up and wear some cool clothes, have a lot of scars and be kick-ass!

... At least that what I think the fandom will poop out =3=

**Review?**

**Next time: **Zoro!


	23. The fandom: Zoro

**Contains spoilers about recent One Piece!**

**Subject: **Zoro

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and its fangirls

**Theory: **Okie! Time for my personal fav, Lolonoa Zoro-sama~ The world's next greatest swordsman who is currently undergoing training form the world's now strongest swordsman on an isle where the only other person than them is a ghost/"gothic lolita"-girl! ... Oh holy shit... IIIIOTL He's going to die!

No, seriously, Mihawk is going to butch his ass and Perona is going to make him feel so miserable that he'll commit seppuku! Or, he'll come out stronger than ever with a cool scar on his face, that would be pretty awesome in my opinion. *dreams about face-scar!Zoro* *slaps self*

Cough! But, he'll probably master Asura, heal from those irritating wounds from the Pascifistas and meet some OCs during that time too. Those girls ('cause they're pretty bound to be of the fair sex...) is probably going to be kick-ass-swordswomen, maybe some daughters to Mihawk will show up? Or he'll just get stuck in a love triangle with him, his "master" and his "servant". Hm, that was a kinda good idea, actually, not that I support these pairings, no matter the variations or changes =_=

So, let's all pray that our swordsman won't bring that irritating pink-fluffy-brain with him back to Sunny Go after two years!

**Review?**

**Next time: **Nami~


	24. The fandom: Nami

**Contains spoilers about recent One Piece!**

**Subject: **Nami

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and its fangirls

**Theory: **Uh, where was Nami now again...? *checks her OPU-globe* Ah, on Weatheria, one of the floating islands! Pretty cool place, if you ask me, those clouds seems nice to walk on. But, what do I think Nami will face there?

Hm, I think she'll manage to control that Weather Ball, rob the whole isle of their money and valuables plus learning how to steer the isle so she can get to the other various crew-members, so that lemons can ensue. Yeah, I think fangirls/boys are that perverted, sue me. She'll probably get bigger boobs and longer hair too. Maybe become an oyajicon too. I'm not so sure, so that's all.

What? Don't look at me like that, she's stuck on a frigging cloud!

**Review?**

**Next time: **Usopp aka Sogeking


	25. The fandom: Usopp

**Contains spoilers about recent One Piece!**

**Subject: **Usopp aka Sogeking

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and its fangirls

**Theory: **So, time for the long nosed sniper of the Mugiwaras! When we leave him he is fatter than a sumowrestler, stuck on a giganormous (word is copyrighted to _PrincessXD_) and man-eating plant with a "superhero" aka known as Herakles aka a cry-out to those gigantic bugs which according to Oda-sensei is every boys dream. So every boy gets turned on on bugs...?

OK! LET'S LEAVE THAT TOPIC! OO''

But, what will happen to him? Well, Oda has also said that Usopp will forever be the weakest among the Mugiwaras, but he also said that Luffy would forever be 17. So anything can happen! I foretell an even more ridicoulous cape, a new mask and a virginity (previously saved for Kaya) lost to a bug-samurai-clad-man-thing. He might also encounter some cool OCs, his father and a giant. And hopefully he'll undergo some plastic surgery and do like his father and get dreadlocks~

In the end he'll return to his homevillage and he and Kaya will marry and live happily ever after!

**Review?**

**Next time: **Sanji


	26. The fandom: Sanji

**Contains spoilers about recent One Piece!**

**Subject: **Sanji

**Source/Inspiration: **One Piece and its fangirls

**Theory: **Ok, this time it's the cook's turn. You know, the cook who for some while was an okama (a tranny) and now is stuck on the Okama Island? The one who HATES said okamas? Is it just me or is that beautiful irony? Seriously... XD

*cough* Oh well, what will happen that blonde cook while he runs around and kicks the ass of one hundred okamas, I wonder? maybe he'll grow longer hair which he has to tie up in a ponytail? That would be extremyly goodlooking on him, in my opinion.

But one thing I think is, that Zoro will come and save him! Or, at least I expect more fics of that kind. Plus a lots of OCs, of course.

So, Sanji will get a ponytail, learn to cook even more awesome/delicious/strengthening food, become stronger, get saved and meet some hot girls. Did I forget anything? Hm, no.

Oh, one thing! IRONIC HELL!

**Review?**

**Next time: **Tonytony Chopper


	27. Lolonoa Zoro

**I do not own One Piece!**

**And no, have NOT been completely forgetting about these theories...**

**Subject: **Lolonoa Zoro

**Source/Inspiration: **Every time he gets lost.

**Theory: **Well, well, well... It is a known fact among all One Piece fans that Lolonoa Zoro has absolutely no sense of direction whatsoever. It doesn't exist, he can't take directions and thinks he can use clouds as landmarks. I believe that these problems steam from either horrifying episodes in his childhood involving a map and a compass, or it goes so deep as to his _genes_.

Yes, Zoro has such a bad sense of direction that it affects his genes. Which takes us to the other half of this theory, namely that Zoro is gay.

Many a fangirl will agree on this. But I can (almost) prove it! It is just this simple;

Zoro's genes knows he has really bad sense of direction and that it'll spread to the rest of the humankind if he ever gets kids. With other words, is with a woman. So he simply is gay since his body doesn't want to pollute the rest of the population.

Or the genes also have really bad sense of direction and has gone lost from the gene pool.

**If you think I deserve a review, even after being absent for so long, then review~**


End file.
